The Gift Aftermath
Writer / Author's Note Hey guys, just been hooking that my Writer's Block is slowly going down...I hope I would continue my stories. By the way, I have granted permission from WarDoge-1, to write the sequel after the events of his story "The Birthday Gift". Don't worry about it, guys. It's all approved. Enjoy the sequel, and also this one is for you my friends who are also my fellow writers, WarDoge-1, and DJ.RJ.Centurion, as we all continued to write our stories as of now and in the later days. -------------------- That time when Ryder's father knew what to do...his own son couldn't believed it...Not even in his own eyes...But now, all in turned that made him...unhappy, yet saved in his own life. Ryder's dad...he's gone... Slowly closed the card and put it down on the sheets of the bed. Tears shed in his eyes, before he grabbed his pillow and tugged against his chest. He sobbed silently alone in the patient's room. Ryder was still in denial as he continued weeping. His father. He wanted his father back. He was his only parent yet a motivator in his eyes, and quite frankly, he was the most important person yet a parent that he could ever needed. But it turned down now that it become a loss, and his loss alone...And who would've ever thought that it was a sacrifice yet a gift worth giving...? Crying, the now ten year old boy heard the door creaking, before he glanced to the door. There, he saw Katie and Jake, who had frowns drawn across their faces. Ryder whispered as he sobbed in despair, and felt his heart shattered into pieces. "D...Dad...He...he's gone..." The boy continued weeping, and in silent response, Katie rushed and gave him a tight hug, and in return, Ryder hugged her back, while he bawled openly on one of his best friend's shoulder. Jake sighed silently before he walked up to him before he comforted the young boy, telling that everything was going to be alright....and they would never leave him alone... Ryder's tenth birthday had never been more exceptional...The only thing he had been given was his father's final gift.... ...His father's heart... No gift could ever been more special, and it was now somehow given for the rest of his life. Their celebration of his Ryder's tenth birthday turned out to be a mournful, silent, and teary-eyed sacrifice. Too long he had known that his was able to give his final gift before his death...but his sacrifice is the most important, and he wanted his son to continue for the very best he had yet to attain for. Not to grieve for his only son for the sake of his life and in need. And in turn, it made Ryder really depressed. He didn't know on what to do. The now ten year old boy wanted to cry again.... --------------------- Moments away after the operation and the silent celebration of Ryder's birthday, it was then the doctor had been cleared that he was now good to go. He nodded silently, not able to speak anything. Just as after the doctor left, he sighed, and still in grief under his conditions, and this tragic news made him whimpering. This poor boy, was all welled up. Even to the point of when all of his memories with his father were still his mind, he wouldn't even forget, nor flinch of what his days with him were neither hackneyed nor forgotten. A boy with precious memories he would always keep? He would rather share with his friends. A child with relentless ideals, that would even came to the point he would become one of greats...someday...Not just for him,but for his future and for the sake of his own life...his own life in need which was a debt to his father...and someday, he would promise to him that he would pay the favor back to him, ensuring all of that he needed was simply more than just mere coincidences and odds. And as for Katie and Jake? All they remember was the last words from Ryder's dad himself... ---------------------- "Would Ryder be alright by yourself? I don't think he would be happy if he's without you." asked the distraught blonde with a frown drawn across her face, yet a bit of a fear was welling inside the blonde herself. Ryder's father sighed before he let out a chuckle. There was never doubt showing in the father's eyes, even to one such as himself. "I know...but I don't want my boy joining with his mother. He never even saw her after his birth...I hope would hope he would be alright as well. His old man after all, had more memories spending his time with his son. But most importantly, I will always love him...even in death." "We'll never forget you, Mr. Silverpaw. Hope you will survive." said a depressed Jake, but still let his head stood up, and never looked down. The father smiled in response. "Same to you too, Jake. No brother could ever been more considerate to my son, like you are in his days. Well, this is final goodbye, if so. Take care of yourself, you two and take care of Ryder for me..." And with that, Ryder's father started to walk away from them before he whispered to himself as his final words...He soon started to see his memories. From Ryder's birth until now. His days with him and his son are truly a worth of a lifetime. But now, all it turned out that this moment will be his final moments. "Ryder...I'm so sorry. But I'll do this for you...and you alone...Remember me, Ryder, and I'll never forget you...and most of all, I love you, my boy..." ---------------------- That memory made them depressed, but they put it aside as they tried to do their very best, even with the three of them, they would always be with each other, and they wouldn't even be apart. Still, Ryder thought to himself as he sobbed quietly... I love you too, Dad...Watch for me... Hours had passed by. All that time that Ryder wanted to heal himself before he'll left the hospital together with Katie and Jake. Too long he knew that he was been inside for long. But inside for long no more. It was never been clear to himself, and as of now as he had to be convinced of why he was saved. Even from the help of his now deceased father, He still would look up and wondered of what will happen next. Would he feel different as of now that his died a hero for him? Would he abandon his own adventure just because of his conditions that turned from critical to worse? I don't think so, and neither does he as well. All in turn that now that favors are with him, and no odds would never be oppressed against the young boy. In return, he keep on pushing forward, showing bravery and courage. A young boy with much of realistic abilities, continued towards his way to become one of the greats once again... That time when the three of them left the hospital, Ryder sighed in distress. Katie glanced to him before he placed her hand on the boy's shoulders. Noticed, Ryder looked at her, smiling in front of him. He also remembered that day, when he met Katie along with Jake. She always held that familiar smile, that same smile he found it most comfortable for him. Ryder returned the smile back to her, before he spoke up. "Thanks, Katie. I wouldn't seeing that smile if it wasn't for Dad..." "You're very welcome Ryder. We'll be always be here for you." replied Katie before she let her hand flow away from his shoulder, yet she held that smile of hers. "Yeah, dude. From here on out, the three of us will be together." Jake followed as well. He never expressed doubt on his face. Instead, he brings out confidence and courage. That in turn made Ryder smiled widely, telling how much his best friends were very close to each other. Even now, their bonds had been already strong, and would never be broken down into pieces. "Thanks, guys. Now, let's go back home now. Dad's funeral will be starting soon..." said the ten year old boy, and the two nodded in approval. The three walked out as they left the hospital. The young boy, will never forget his father and his memories with him will be forever in his mind and memory. As of now, his last moments with him, was his father's upcoming funeral... ---------------------- "Dad..." That time....that time when Ryder felt so sympathetic, he still saw the truth in his eyes. His father had left him, leaving him no other choice as he decided to take the life of an orphan. A part of him that he wanted to join with him...along with his mother, sinking into the Earth and join his parents in eternal sleep. But as much as he hated and wanted to do that, he couldn't. He even thought that all of the things he had done would never let it go to waste. He had so many accomplishments, so many things to do, and so many thoughtful ideas, that he didn't want sacrifice all of it under his conditions. Not even in front of his best friends, colleagues, and schoolmates, even a few strangers would often supported the poor young boy - now became an orphan... But in deep mind, he knew his father would be very proud of him, even in death. Ryder....he's a child of undeniable ideas, a child of many surprising and mind-blowing adventures, and most of all....a child walking his legacy towards greatness. Silence took over the place, although prayers had been murmured. Ryder, who was sobbing quietly, eyed the white casket in front of him and his eyes. Tears were dropped down, leaving a bit of a wet trail across his distraught-looking face and once again, he was still in denial. He still wanted his father back. He wiped away his tears, before he stood up, walking towards the casket...slowly...ever so slowly. As he came closer, he tried himself to be calm as he finally saw the pale face of his now deceased father. Even in death, he wore that familiar smile of his which Ryder always saw from him every time, even before his tenth birthday, and his funeral as of now. Looking upon the cold face, the ten year old boy suddenly felt nostalgic. All of his memories began to go back to him. Right from his birth, from his day he would always see his dad working proudly, and even from his trip to the Princess of Oceania along with him. He never felt traumatized nor hurt mentally. But instead, a small smile was drawn across his face, and once more, tears were dropping down... The boy sighed before he turned to the people who were watched and waited in front of him. He wiped away his tears, before he cleared his throat quietly, as he was about to spoke up. "Dad...He..he was my only parent in life. Mom died too after she gave birth to me. All those years since after my birthday that had been happened few days ago. I see him more than just a dad to me. He was my teacher, a motivator, and his love will forever hold me, even in death. His..his smile, is the only thing that I ever wanted to see him for the last time. I would thought that he would be starting watching me heaven, and he would thought that everything he said to me and my best friends, I would completely live up with that..." The crowd didn't have to say anything, even right after the boy's mournful speech. Ryder, went back to his two best friends before he hugged them both. The two returned the embrace back, comforting the young, telling that everything will be alright. Shortly, the prayers murmured once again, and that time when his dad's funeral will be turning into the memorial within soon... As it goes by, Ryder murmured to himself... "I love you, Dad...Watch me as I can do my very best, and I'll live it up to you..." ---------------------- Twelve years... It's been twelve years since his dad's death and funeral. Twelve years he had took the life of an orphan, and twelve years he had to continue to walk his legacy towards greatness. Even to his own time, he spent his years on training his pups, who were now turned into adults of his team of rescue dogs, spent his years studying advanced and modern technology, which later inspiration struck him and sooner or later, his projects became a very outstanding success. And most of all, he spent his years kept on pushing forward, obstacles he had passed, difficulties he had gone through, and he didn't even show fear. He came with a smile. A brave, courageous, smile of his... Standing in front of his dad's grave, which now lies in the cemetery of Adventure Bay, the ten year old boy - now in his early twenties - now became a fine, good looking, muscular, and a brave man, silently ceased his footing as he kept his amber eyes on the grave of his father. From the past, he wept from his funeral, and now, he didn't, yet he gave a smile to it. "Hey, Dad. Just been checking up on you. It's been years since you sacrificed for me, and me alone. I never thought that I've come this far, even without you. But with a little help and courage from my friends, they always been there for me, and I promised to myself that I'll never forget you." Not long, Ryder, now in his early twenties, heard the horn blaring by. He grinned as he turned behind him, and there, he saw an adult German Shepherd...and a certain person, with blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, and now she was in her early twenties, much from Ryder's age as of now. "Hey, Katie." said Ryder as he gave her a loving smile. "Hey, Ryder. Never been crying, I see." said the blonde before she gave him a bit of a smirk, and soon joined and kissed his cheek, which made the man blush as he chuckled. Even to the part he had turned into a grown-up, he finally Katie, who was his best friend, later became his girlfriend, and now became his wife. He knew of what he had things had gone through. Whether in tears or in happiness, he finally had the love of his life. As for Jake himself? The man in his late twenties had finally settled in a small remote snowy mountain area, of where he was living a dream come true. Who would've thought, that man himself had became an expert in snowy-involved sports, as of now that he started teaching the kids with some helpful tips and proper teaching, yet he still live the dream for himself. The two friends, now lovers, looked at the grave in front of them. Even now as they grew up, they still remembered that time Ryder's dad sacrificed his life for his only son back when they were kids, that is. But in deep thought, they never felt traumatized, nor easily shocked, nor hurt mentally. They knew of what they had to do, and for once in a lifetime, it was worth it... "Still remembered that time when you were at the hospital when we were little?" asked Katie, before she laid her head on the man's shoulders. For her, she felt her husband's skin was always so warm, yet gentle to the touch. "Yeah...I still remembered it. But, I realized of when that gift of his was still inside of me. I can even tell he would tell me to take care of it." whispered Ryder in response before he touched her hand, and soon, they were clenched together.. "I would've thought he would he say the same thing, that is before that operation begins. Then again, I never felt so lucky when I have you." Katie whispered back, before she bring out...her familiar smile...back when she was a little girl, she still had that smile, even as they grew up. Ryder smiled in response, before he glanced to her. "I know. Now let's go back to the Lookout. I've got so many things to do. Even that I still continued to pursuing on my journey, that is." "Yeah, you still have a long way ahead." Katie teased, as she smirked. The man chuckled. "Haha, I know." He then glanced to the German Shepherd before he spoke up. "Chase, let's go back to the Lookout. Go ahead, we'll be following you." "Roger that, Ryder sir." said the German Shepherd, wore in his police officer uniform, before he turned and went ahead. The couple, followed the German Shepherd, as they left the cemetery, and went back to their new headquarters called "The Lookout". All of the point that Ryder himself still kept his memories from childhood into adulthood, all of it made him proud. Even to once to an orphan such as himself, he still kept on pushing onward, taking himself to the limit as for what he did was more than just a reality. It was his future, his own destiny, and he always knew that he was never alone. He had everything he need, which in turn he was more than proud. He was happy... Meanwhile, watching above the clouds, was a familiar man watching down...to his only son, Ryder. He smiled, realizing that his future was more than a success. He smiled, watching his only son, and yet, he always thought that he would never be alone... "I'm proud of you my son...I knew you could it yourself, and you made me proud as you keep going. Be yourself, my boy, and someday, you'll be one of the greats...someday..." Category:Fanon Category:Sad Story Category:Stories